This invention concerns a device to transfer roving packages with the roving pre-positioned.
To be more exact, the invention concerns a device suitable to engage roving packages arriving from machines that prepare the roving for spinning and to transfer those packages, with the end of the roving suitably positioned, onto supports forming part of the systems to feed the roving packages to spinning machines.
The device is applied to the systems for automatic feed of roving packages to the creels of spinning machines; these systems carry out automatic replacement of empty packages on the creels.
The state of the art includes many methods and devices suitable to convey and replace roving packages on the creels of spinning machines.
The known embodiments have various degree of complexity and include proposals for working simplifications for the machine operatives and also proposals of a fully automated type.
These embodiments generally are very costly, are hard to operate and require great space in textile plants.
Moreover, the embodiments of the state of the art do not provide systems to seek and pre-position the end of the roving on packages intended to feed spinning machines.